pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Scraggy/K007
| nzw=Wreck of the St. Anna| scr=EP011.png 250px| nzwpl=Zagubiony Charmander| nzwus=Lost Charmander| nzwjp=ロストヒトカゲ| tmjp=Rosuto Hitokage| serus=Kanto| nrus=007| nrjp=007| nrodc=007| dtjp=5 lipca 2012| dtus=5 lipca 2012| dtpl=5 lipca 2012| anim=Scraggy| scen=Scraggy| opis=Scraggy| asdr=Scraggy| dran=Scraggy| }} Streszczenie Kate, Jimmy, Suzy i Jun kontynuują swoją podróż. Nagle zauważają Charmandera leżącego na skale. J:On jest chory! Spójrzcie na jego ogon! Płomień jest mały. Jeśli zgaśnie Charmander umrze. K & Jn:Nie możemy do tego dopuścić! Zabierzmy go do Centrum Pokemon! Kate i Jun podeszły do ognistego pokemona. Chciały go wziąć na ręce, ale Charmander zaatakował je Żarem. K:Nie bój się Charmander! Jn:My tylko chcemy ci pomóc! J:Myślę, że on tu na kogoś czeka. S:Chcesz powiedzieć, że został porzucony? J:To bardzo prawdopodobne. Jn:Okay, w tej sytuacji jest jedno wyjście, żeby zanieść go do Centrum - któraś z nas musi go złapać. Kate, wiem że chciałaś wybrać Charmandera na startera... Kate zaczęła bić się z własnymi myślami. Miała okazję, żeby zdobyć Charmandera, ale jakoś się nie cieszyła. Widziała po oczach Jun, że sama bardzo chciałaby go złapać. No i jak mógłby się poczuć Squirtle? Oczywiście to on zawsze będzie numerem jeden w jej drużynie, ale on mógłby to odczuć inaczej. Poza tym przecież ma jeszcze Bulbasaura - czyli ma dwa startery Kanto. Może się obyć bez jednego. K:Jun, zrobimy tak - każda z nas będzie próbowała złapać Charmandera. J:Okay, ty pierwsza. K:Squirtle, użyj Wodnej Broni, uważaj na ogon Charmandera! Wodna Broń trafiła Charmandera w bok. Pokemon spojrzał na Squirtle'a. Zaatakował Miotaczem Płomieni. K:Squirtle, Schowanie! Miotacz Płomieni odbił się od skorupy. K:Squirtle, Szybki Skręt! Charmander odbił Squirtle ogonem. Zaczęło kropić. Jn:O nie! Zaczyna padać! Kate, musisz się pośpieszyć! K:Squirtle, Hydro Pompa! Charmander użył Miotacza Płomieni. Ataki zderzyły się powodując wielki wybuch. Gdy dym opadł okzało się, że Squirtle został pokonany. Kate wzięła go na ręce. K:Twoja kolej, Jun... A niech to! Pada coraz silniej! J:Kate, musisz użyć Śpiącego Pyłku Bulbasaura, żeby uśpić Charmandera. Tylko w ten sposób możemy go uratować. K:Bulbasaur, wybieram cię! Bulbasaur:Bulba! K:Bulbasaur użyj Śpiącego Pyłku na Charmanderze! Bulbasaur użył Śpiącego Pyłku. Charmander zapadł w sen. K:Wracaj Bulbasaur! Kate i Jun okryły Charmandera swoimi kurtkami, ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem ogona i głowy. Jn:Sama mogę go ponieść. K:Okay! Kate, Jimmy, Suzy i Jun ile sił w nogach pobiegli do najbliższego Centrum Pokemon. Jn:Siostro Joy, szybko! Charmander jest w bardzo złym stanie! SJ:Szybko na OIOM z nim! Charmander trafił na OIOM. Siostra Joy podłączyła go do respiratora i przykryła kocem, a pod ogon i na głowę położyła termofor. Tydzień później Charmander doszedł do zdrowia, ale nie chciał jeść. Gdy Siostra Joy położyła mu przed nosem miskę z karmą on odsunął ją od siebie. Patrzył się tęsknym wzrokiem w okno. SJ:Jeśli nie zacznie jeść to cała terapia pójdzie na marne. Jn:A jeśli odnajdziemy jego trenera i przyprowadzimy go tutaj? SJ:To może pomóc. K:No to my idziemy szukać. SJ:Zacznijcie od tutejszej restauracji. Tam zawsze jest mnóstwo trenerów. Nasi bohaterowie posłuchawszy rady Siostry Joy udali się do miejscowej restauracji. W środku rzeczywiście było pełno trenerów, ale czy któryś z nich był trenerem Charmandera? Kate i towarzysze usiedli przy stoliku w pobliżu stolika, przy którym siedział jakiś chłopak otoczony sporą grupką kolegów. Gdy podeszła kelnerka zamówili ryż z mięsem i sok bananowy. Usłyszeli rozmowę chłopców z pobliskiego stolika. Ten którego otaczali mówił: ???: I wiecie co zrobiłem? Posadziłem go na tej skale i powiedziałem, żeby na mnie zaczekał, że wrócę po niego. I wiecie co? Ten głupi pokemon posłuchał! Ach ta naiwna wierność pokemonów. Otaczający go chłopcy mówili: ???:Dobrze zrobiłeś, Damian (Dn)! Dla takiego słabego Charmandera nie ma miejsca w twojej drużynie! ???:Niech zdechnie! Chłopcy przy tym cały czas się śmiali, a najbardziej Damian. Jimmy'emu zapłonęły oczy. Wstał gwałtwonie, przewracając swoje krzesło. Podszedł do chłopców, my podeszłyśmy za nim. Chwycił Damiana za koszulkę i podniósł go z krzesła. J:NATYCHMIAST PÓJDZIESZ Z NAMI DO CENTRUM I PRZYZNASZ SIĘ CHARMENDEROWI, ŻE KŁAMAŁEŚ I PRZEPROSISZ! Dn:I co jeszcze? Mam go poprosić o rękę? Damian kpił sobie z Jimmy'ego, ale my wiedziałyśmy, że popełnił błąd. Jimmy'ego nie łatwo było wyprowadzić z równowagi. J:MASZ NATYCHMIAST PÓJŚĆ PRZEPROSIĆ CHARMANDERA, BO JAK NIE... Dn:To co poskarżysz się mamusi? Damian popełnił wielki błąd. Jimmy nigdy tego nie okazywał, ale widać było, że wspomnienie jego matki było dla niego bolesne. Chwycił stolik chłopców i przewrócił go na podłogę, powalając na ziemię kolegów Damiana. J:MASZ PRZEPROSIĆ CHARMANDERA! Dn:SŁUCHAJ KOLO, NIE MAM ZAMIARU PPRZEPRASZAĆ TEGO GŁUPIEGO CHARMANDERA! J:ON LEDWO PRZEŻYŁ! A TERAZ NIE CHCE JEŚĆ, BO WCIĄŻ CZEKA NA CIEBIE! Dn:A CO MNIE TO OBCHODZI! SŁABEUSZE NIE POWINNY MIEĆ PRAWA BYTU! NIECH CHARMANDER ZDYCHA! WIESZ CO? MOGĘ POŻYCZYĆ CI MOJEGO HITMONLEEGO, ŻEBY SKATOWAŁ CHARMANDERA NA ŚMIERĆ! I MOGĘ DORZUĆ JESZCZE NÓŻ, ŻEBYŚ GO ZADŹGAŁ, GDYBY PRZEŻYŁ CIOSY HITMONLEEGO. PRZYNIEŚ MI GŁOWĘ CHARMANDERA, POWIESZĘ JĄ SOBIE NAD ŁÓŻKIEM! Uśmiech nie schodził z twarzy Damiana. Jego koledzy zaczęli się śmiać. Jimmy zdawał się płonąć żywym ogniem. J:ZARAZ TY ZDECHNIESZ! Musiałyśmy odciągnąć Jimmy'ego od Damiena bo zaczął go dusić. Dn:Uff... Trzymajcie tego swojego psychopatycznego koleżkę z daleka! Powinno się go odseparować od społeczeństwa! K:Psychopatycznego? A kto przed chwilą zaproponował zabicie Charmandera? Jn:Jeśli kogoś trzeba odseparować od społeczeństwa to tylko ciebie i twoich koleżków! S:A teraz grzecznie pójdziesz z nami do Centrum, powiesz Charmanderowi, że kłamałeś i przeprosisz go! Dn:Nie wezmę go z powrotem! J:Nie mamy zamiaru pozwolić ci go zabrać! Masz się tylko przyznać do kłamstwa i przeprosić! Bo jak nie to zgłoszę na policję, że podżegałeś mnie do zabicia Charmandera. Jimmy dodał szeptem: J:I tak to zrobię. Kate, Jimmy, Suzy, Jun i Damian (prowadzony przez Jimmy'ego za ucho) poszli do Centrum. Weszli na OIOM. Charmander spojrzał na nich. Gdy zauważył Damiana uśmiechnął się. Charmander:Char! Pokemon zeskoczył z łóżka i podbiegł do swojego (jeszcze) trenera. Przytulił się do jego nogi. Damian wyrwał ją z uścisku. Dn:Odczep się! Charmander:Char? J:Powiedz, że kłamałeś i przeproś! Dn:No dobra, Charmander, kłamałem, gdy powiedziałem, że po ciebie wrócę. Sorry. Charmander:Char... W oczach Charmandera pojawiły się łzy. J:Ładnie przeproś! Dn:Bardzo sorry. J:Powiedziałem ładnie! Dn:Ale ja nie mam zamiaru go przepraszać. J:Ach tak? Dobrze... w takim razie... Jimmy podszedł do telefonu. Zaczął wystukiwać numer J:9... 9.... 7. Oficer Jenny? J:Mam tu chłopaka, który podżegał mnie do zabicia Charmandera. Dn:Ej, spokojnie kolo! Niech ci będzie, przeproszę go! J:Oficer Jenny, to już nie aktualne. Przepraszam za kłopot. Jimmy przed wypowiedzeniem tych słów rozłączył się Oficer Jenny, czego Damian nie mógł dostrzec. Dn:Charmander, przepraszam cię. J:No i widzisz? Jak chcesz to potrafisz! Damian odwrócił się i poszedł. Nasi bohaterowie poszli za nim. W pewnym momencie obok Jun przebiegł Charmander. Myśleli, że chce pobiec za Damianem, ale on pobiegł w przeciwnym kierunku. Jn:Zostawmy Damiena! Musim pobiec za Charmanderem... Biedak jeszcze coś sobie zrobi... Przyjaciele pobiegli więc za Charmanderem. Pokemon wrócił w to samo miejsce, w którym zostawił go Damien. Nagle pojawił się balon Zespołu R w kształcie głowy Meowtha. Trio wymówiło swoje motto. Wielka rękawica bokserska schywtała Squirtle'a. K:Oddajcie Squirtle'a! Je:Nie ma mowy! Js:A to co? Charmander? Meowth: Będzie podwójny prezent dla szefa! Jn:Nie dostaneicie Charmandera! Eevee, Kula Cienia! Kula Cienia zrobiła dziurę w balonie, który spadł na ziemię. Rękawica puściła Squirtle'a. Rękawica zmierzała prosto na Jun. Nagle pomiędzy nimi stanął Charmander. Zaatakował Zespół R potężnym Miotaczem Płomieni. Zespół R wyleciał w powietrze: ZR:Zespół R znowu błysnął!!! Nagle pojawił się Damian. Dn:Jej, Charmander, to było niesamowite! Przepraszam cię za to co zrobiłem! Wróć do mnie! Stworzymy zgrany duet! Charmander zaatakował byłego trenera Miotaczem Płomieni. Wepchnął go nim do... radiowozu Oficer Jenny (OJ) OJ: Jesteś aresztowany za podżeganie do zabójstwa Charmandera! Charmander podszedł do Jun. Charmander:Char! Jn:Chcesz iść ze mną, Charmander? Charmander:Char! Jun wyjęła pokeball i Charmander do niego wszedł. Nasi bohaterowie ruszyli w dalszą podróż. Najważniejsze wydarzenia *Jun łapie Charmandera *Po raz pierwszy widzimy Oficer Jenny. Bohaterowie Ludzie *'Kate' *'Suzy' *'Jimmy' *'Jun' *'Siostra Joy' *'Jessie' *'James' *'Oficer Jenny' *'Damian' *'Koledzy Damiana' *'Goście w restauracji' Pokemony Co to za Pokémon?: Charmander *'Squirtle' (Kate) *'Bulbasaur' (Kate) *'Eevee' (Jun) *'Charmander' (Jun złapała, wcześniej wypuścił Damian) *'Meowth' (Zespół R) Kategoria:Własna twórczość